mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Thing
Wild Thing Limited Time Mission Event Available from August 4, 2011 to August 11, 2011. There are a total of 8 missions in this event. The profits are bigger when the cargo is still breathing. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Breaking Into Business "Hey boss. There's a fat cat client recently come to Brazil who's interested in investing in an exotic wildcats smuggling ring. Want to start one?" - Henry Lam "Shipping routes, properties for storage, cages for housing. Just what we need." - Henry Lam #Get support from your mafia (4x). (Gift Requests) #Loot 15 Big Cages from fights. #Loot 12 Local Informants from job. (Ask an Informant About Local Crime Activity (Rio de Janeiro: Centro) or Create a Diversion In The Jungle (Manaus)) A Change In Management "The best shipping routes go straight through the most heavily patrolled sections of the jungle. We'll have to make sure the authorities won't start anything." - Henry Lam "Nice work, boss. The newly promoted police commandants have agreed to turn a blind eye to our operations. We're in business." - Henry Lam #Ice 4 opponents. (Brazil) #Job: Bribe a Police Commandant (15x). (Manaus) #Collect from your Headquarters 2 times. (You can collect from Headquarters every 8 hours) }} Purrfect "Boss, out client's real pleased with the progress so far. But now he wants us to expand into exotic birds. We'll have to obtain more facilities, cause cats and birds, well, you know." - Henry Lam "There are some good possibilities here." - Henry Lam #Get support from your mafia (5x). (Gift Requests) #Win 16 fights. #Loot 12 Bird Cages from fights. #Buy 2 items from your Black Market. (You can buy items from Black Market every 23 hours) Housecleaning "This industrial ghetto, here, is by far the best location for handling our operations. We'll have to scare off the companies that still have factories there, but that should be easy enough to do." - Henry Lam "Excellent work, boss. Tons of space and all of it is easy to hide and defend. Bird trading is go!" - Henry Lam #Rob 18 times. #Loot 12 Aquariums from robbing. #Loot 10 Feeding Troughs from job. (Burn Down a Slum Building (Sao Paolo: Heliopolis)) }} Trespass "Looks like we're not the only ones smuggling critters around here. A rival smuggler's ring has been sending us threatening messages to cease and desist. We should probably prep for an attack." - Henry Lam "Awesome, boss. They really didn't stand a chance." - Henry Lam #Ask for 5 Metal Containers from mafia. #Take out 12 Rival Smuggler. (Requires 8 each) #Job: Burn Down a Jungle Hideout (20x). (Belem) #Build 2 Weapons. Hostile Merger "You know, we should just take over their operations entirely. What do you say?" - Henry Lam "Congrats, boss, you're now the overlord of two smuggling rings! This one specializes in reptiles. I'll have to hire someone else to supervise it: I really hate snakes." - Henry Lam #Acquire 20 Motion Sensor Explosives. (Robbing in Brazil or job Intimidate the Local Crime Ring (Belem)) #Fight 30 opponents. #Loot 12 Terrariums from fights. }} No One's Pet "Boss, the client's back and says he wants for us to expand into primates now. I'm getting kind of tired from hearing from him. Why can't he just take his share of the profits and shut up? What are we, his goons?" - Henry Lam "I guess you were tired of hearing from him, too. Well, more profits for us!" - Henry Lam #Take out 12 Fat Cat Bodyguards. (Requires 11 each) #Job: Escape a Police Pursuit (12x). (Sao Paolo: Heliopolis) Supply And Demand "Last thing, boss. I bet we could make a pretty penny selling animals to zoos back in the states. Just need to create some demand for them, first." - Henry Lam "Great work, boss. I can take over things from here." - Henry Lam #Activate 5 Crew Members in Brazil. #Rob 12 Private Zoos. #Loot 10 Exotic Animal Feeds from robbing. }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Wild Thing